Maniac
by KashikAkuma Himitsuko
Summary: Berawal dari siswa bernama Rei yang menyebut sahabatku maniak coklat / "Hei maniak coklat! Pinjem pensil lu dong!" / "Nama gue Kaito! Bukan BakAisu!" / "Saya rasa kalian tadi ramai, kok jadi sepi ya?" / "KENAPA LU KAGAK BILANG DARI TADI!"


**-Maniac-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : Selama beberapa hari ini saya tidak memposting cerita karena dua alasan.  
Pertama : Saya sedang ujian  
Kedua : Saya kehabisan ide. Saat sudah menemukan intinya, saya kehabisan ide di tengah-tengah cerita, jadi... Ceritanya saya hapus.**

 **Rin : Bego' lu Thor! 'kan bisa berhenti... Lalu mencari ide...**

 **Author : Udah di lakuin Rin... Tapi gk ada yang muncul... Nih otak lagi tertekan kali**

 **Len : *Baca judul* Maniac? Kau mau ngebicarain kemanian kami ya?!**

 **Author : *Merinding* WAAAAAHHHH! GOMEN! HABIS INI YANG TERLINTAS DI PIKIRANKU! MAAFKAN AKU! *Kabur sebelum di lindes sama roadroller KagamineTwins**

 **Kaito : Minna Happy Reading~!**

* * *

 **All is Rin POV.**

* * *

Hari 'itu'…. Adalah hari di mana gue dan kembaran gue, Len menyaksikan perdebatan konyol teman kami tentang kemaniakan mereka. Mereka kalau di panggil sesuai dengan kemaniakan mereka, langsung jadi agresif. Pingin tahu ceritanya? Ceritanya gini….

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

"Kalian kerjakan soal matematika halaman 25 latihan 3! Jangan ramai! _Sensei_ mau keluar sebentar! Kalau sudah selesai, tolong kumpulkan tugas kalian di Oliver- _kun_! " pinta guru matematika, Kiyoteru- _sensei_. Sepontan semua murid di kelas langsung ngerjakan tugas Kiyoteru- _sensei_. Dan tanpa gue sadari, perdebatan konyol akan di mulai setelah Kiyoteru- _sensei_ meniggalkan kelas selama lima menit….

Berawal dari siswa bernama Rei berjalan ke arah sahabatku, Rui yang duduk sebangku denganku. "Hei maniak coklat! Gue pinjem pensil lu dong!" pinta Rei sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Cih! Bukannya lu juga maniak coklat ya? Maniak coklat malah ngledek maniak coklat," balasnya tanpa memberi pensil miliknya. "Yee…. Gue suka coklat masih punya kesadaran akan bungkus coklat yang di buang ke tempat sampah, daripada lu? Suka coklat tapi bungkus coklat di buang ke sembarang tempat," Rei membalas ucapan Rui, apa gue belum bilang kalau Rei sama Rui itu saudara kembar?

Ucapan Rei membuat seisi kelas tertawa, bahkan jangkrik yang numpang lewat pun ikut tertawa(?). Perempatan langsung muncul di kepala Rui, uh oh…. Rui kayaknya marah. "Itu bukannya lu ya!? Jelas-jelas lu yang beli, lalu bungkusnya di buang sembarang tempat. Yang beresin gua juga!" bentak Rui. Gue cuma bisa menghela nafas, daripada gue merhatiin tuh perdebatan konyol, mending gue kerjain nih tugas dari Kiyoteru- _sensei_.

PLUK!

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba gumpalan kertas mendarat di kepala gue, sempet gue ngumpat kata yang tidak biasa di lakukan sama gadis lugu. Sayangnya gue ini bukan gadis lugu, gue ini cewe' rese' yang biasa bikin kesel orang. Gue ambil tuh kertas yang sempet ngehancurin konsentrasi gue **(Author : Trasi? Emang lu boleh bawa trasi di kelas? | Rin : Diem lu thor! *di timpuk kulit jeruk)**.

Dan ternyata yang ngelempari kertas ini tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah kembaran gue, Len. Isinya nih….

 _'Nee, Nee-chan! Nyontek dong! Susah nih soal matematika!'_

Untuk kedua kalinya gue menghela nafas, lalu membalas surat Len di kertas baru….

 _'Gue belum kelar ngerjain tugas, lu udah ngerengek minta contekan! Ntar! Kalau dah kelar gue kasih tahu!'_

Lalu gue remes-remes biar berbentuk lingkaran─lebih tepatnya, gumpalan kertas. Terus gue lempar ke arah Len yang duduk di bangku deretan paling belakang pojok kiri yang deketnya jendela. Dan lemparan gue tepat mengenai jidat tuh anak, 'Rasain lu!' pikir gue. "Suka-suka gue dong! Salah lu aja yang kerajinan!" perdebatan antara Rei dan Rui belum kelar juga. Sampai akhirnya, siswa berambut biru, bermata biru, pakai syal biru, tas biru, pokoknya semuanya warna biru kecuali kulit dan seragam, melerai duo Kagene itu.

"Kalian gak bisa diem ya?! Gue kagak bisa ngerjain tugas gara-gara kalian berdua!" bentak siswa itu, Shion Kaito. "Diem lu, _BakAisu!_!" bentak Rei dan Rui kompak. Kaito langsung menjambak rambutnya, ini nih reaksinya kalau di panggil _BakAisu_ , bakalan narik rambutnya sambil bilang…, "Nama gue Kaito! Bukan _BakAisu_!" teriaknya.

"Buktinya, lu gue panggil _BakAisu_ juga noleh," kata Luka yang duduk di depan gue dengan wajah datarnya. Dia memang punya sifat cuek bebek, kagak peduli sama lingkungan sekitarnya. Lah ini? Kok malah ikutan nimbrung ke perdebatan konyol?!

Kaito mangap, lalu narik rambutnya lagi, dia mulai frustasi, "Lu manggil sambil ngelempar buku! Gimana gue bisa cuekin panggilan lu, kalau lu ngelempar buku yang tebelnya 2 cm!?" balas Kaito. _What?!_ 2 cm?! Dia udah _baka_ malah di lempar buku setebal 2 cm sama Luka? Apa kagak tambah tuh kebego'annya? Lupakan. Apa hubungannya sama gue?

Gue kembali ngerjain tugas dari Kiyoteru _-sensei_ , tinggal setengah jam lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi dan gue masih ngerjain sebagian soal matematika ini. Tak apalah! Palingan 10 menit juga selesai. _Be positive thingking, man!_

"Cukup! Pokoknya gue pinjem pensil lu! Gue belum ngerjain satu pun soal gara-gara lu!" bentak Rei. Rui mendengus, "Gue cuma punya satu! Pinjem ke banci terong sono!" usir Rui yang tanpa sadar menjuluki Gakupo dengan nama banci terong. Sebenernya cocok juga sih…. Rambutnya panjang terus di iket _ponytail_ , sudah gitu bersih tanpa ada debu yang nempel satu pun, lembut banget, bikin iri cewek deh!

"Selesai juga…," gumam gue setelah tugas terkutuk nih selesai gue kerjain. "Lho? Kok nama gue dibawa-bawa?" Gakupo protes. "Jadi lu mau di panggil banci terong daripada Gakupo?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya. Gakupo cengo, "Bukan gitu…. Gadis _negi_ …. Gue juga kagak terima kalau gue di panggil banci terong, tadi itu cuma reflek aja bego'…," jawab Gakupo kalem dengan mulutnya yang tajam bagaikan pisau buah. Kelas pun jadi hening, gue beranjak dari bangku gue ke tempat Len sambil bawa buku matematika. 'Bentar lagi pasti perang mulut,' pikir gue. Dan yang gue pikirkan tadi benar-benar terjadi.

"Siapa yang lu panggil gadis _negi_ hah?! Dasar banci terong!" (Miku)

"Daripada lu maniak _negi_ yang baunya minta ampun!" (Gakupo)

"Woy diem!" (Luka)

""Diem lu tuna!" (Kaito)

"Apa lu bilang _BakAisu_?!" (Luka)

"Makanya tubuh lu gendut! Orang makannya coklat!" (Rei. Ini udah nyampai bagian tubuh ck ck ck)

"Rese' lu! Makanya lu terus ngejomblo! Banyak banget tuh jerawat di muka lu!" (Rui. Apa hubungannya jomblo sama jerawat?)

Gue langsung memberi buku gue ke Len, "Nih! Katanya lu nyontek, bukannya kita kembar ya? Kenapa kepinteran lu kagak sama dengan gue?" tanya gue sambil duduk di samping Len. "Hehehe…. Gue 'kan gak jodoh sama matematika, kalau yang lainnya pasti gue bisa! Gue lihat angka-angka matematika aja udah kayak mau pingsan," jawab Len. 'Bilang aja lu males belajar pelajaran matematika!' batin gue sambil _sweatdrop_. Len nyalin jawaban gue dengan cepat, dan lima menit kemudian, 20 soal itu sudah di salin. "Nih! _Arigato ne, Nee-chan_!" katanya sambil mengembalikan buku gue. "Cih! Di saat lu perlu gue, lu manggil gue _Nee-chan_ , coba kalau lu kagak perlu?" sindir gue. Len cuma nyengir kuda nil yang nyasar masuk kelas **(Author : Emang kuda nil bisa nyengir ya? Apalagi masuk kelas? | Rin & Len : Lu bisa diem gak Thor?! *Di lempar ke Kutub Selatan) **.

Gue lihat jam dinding yang setia nempel di tembok kelas, jam 14.45. Hebat! Mereka berdebat hampir 1 jam penuh! Tiba-tiba, Kiyoteru- _sensei_ masuk kelas, mereka yang lagi berdebat langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing, kecuali gue. Mumpung Len duduk sendirian, gue langsung duduk di samping Len. Suasana pun langsung hening, layaknya kuburan yang di bangun tiba-tiba, "Saya rasa kalian tadi ramai, kok jadi sepi ya?" tanya Kiyoteru- _sensei_ sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Tidak kok _sensei_! Dari tadi kami mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan _sensei_!" jawab Oliver tegas. Dia memang ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab! Gue salut ke lu Oliver! "Ya sudah! Kalau selesai cepat kumpulkan ke Oliver- _kun_!" katanya lalu keluar kelas lagi, nih guru urusannya apa sih, kok keluar kelas terus?! Pake' lama lagi!.

Dan mereka yang perdebatannya terpotong di lanjutkan lagi, "Woy _negi_! Lu pikir terong kagak sehat ya?!" bentak Gakupo

"Kagak!"

"Jangan pernah panggil gue dengan tuna, _BakAisu_!" kata Luka sambil ngelempar buku paket yang kira-kira setebal 5 cm.

"Adaww! Kalau ngomong kagak usah ngelempar barang kale! Mulut ya mulut **TUNA**!"

"Cepetan pinjemin pensil lu! Susah amat sih ngeminjemin pensil lu ke saudaranya sendiri!"

"Udah gue bilang, gue punya pensil satu! Lu budeg ya?!"

Gue dan Len menghela nafas secara bersamaan, gue pun natap Len begitu juga sebaliknya, Len natap gue. Kami langsung pakai komunikasi batin kami, 'Gimana? Di lerai? Tinggal 10 menit nih! Kasian mereka 'kan?' ucap gue lewat komunikasi batin. 'Lerai aja deh! Tapi yang bener! Ntar kita keseret ke perdebatan konyol mereka!' peringat Len, kami berdua pun mengangguk, lalu secara bersamaan kami ambil nafas, "WOY! TINGGAL 10 MENIT! KALIAN GAK NGERJAIN TUGAS?!" **( _capslock_ langsung rusak, _man_!) ** lerai kami─tepatnya teriak kami. Seisi kelas langsung natap kami, dan kelas pun hening.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 deyik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

6 detik…

7 detik…

8 detik…

9 detik…

10 detik…

"KENAPA LU KAGAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" **(Untuk kedua kalinya _capslock_ langsung jeblok!) ** teriak mereka berenam. "Habis lu kagak tanya sih?!" bela gue, Len cuma manggut-manggut. "Cih! Nyontek punya lu!" kata Rei sambil mengambil secara paksa buku dan pensil gue. "Lho? Lho? Lu kudu ngerjain sendiri lah! Ngapain nyontek punya gue?" tanya gue. " _Please, Rinny_ ~~" kata Rui yang entah sejak kapan udah di samping Rei. Dia ngeluarin _puppy eyes_ andalannya, kalau gini caranya…. Gue cuma bisa pasrah…. Apalagi gue jijik sama jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya Rui, daripada di tingkatin jurusnya yang nambah gue jijik sama _puupy_ eyes-nya Rui? Gue pun juga lihat buku Len di ambil paksa oleh Miku.

Kalau udah tahu bakalan di contek sama semua murid, kecuali Oliver yang kelewatan rajin itu, mending gue sama Len langsung ngumpulin ke Oliver. Kelas hening kembali karena anak-anak pada fokus ngerjain─maksud gue nyontek hasil kerjaan gue **(Hasil kerjaan Len gak di hitung, 'kan dia nyontek punya Rin)**.

KRIINGG!

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid ngumpulin tugas yang di berikan Kiyoteru- _sensei_ termasuk gue dan Len ke Oliver. Gue sama Len ngambil tas, lalu pulang bersama **(Tentu saja! Kan mereka saudara!).** "Hadeeehhh…. Moga aja perdebatan konyol kayak tadi kagak pernah terjadi lagi, gue nyesel gak ngelerai dari awal!" ucap gue. "Ya! Pada akhirnya mereka gak sadar sama waktu terus nyontek hasil kerjaan kita," kata Len menyetujui penyesalan gue. Gue langsung mukul kepala adik kembar gue itu, "Adaaww! Ngapain main pukul sih?" tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Rasain tuh! Udah jelas gue yang ngerjain, ngaku-ngaku kerjaan bersama," jawab gue dengan nada sarkastik. "Yee…. _Sorry._ Lu kagak bisa gak main pukul saat gue ngomongnya salah gitu?" tanyanya lagi. "Kagak! Lu kalau ngomong salah, tuh udah sering! Jadi gue pukul tuh kepala lu biar cepet pinter!" jawab gue yakin. Keliatan banget tuh anak lagi _sweatdrop_ , "Bukannya pinter tapi tambah bego', bego'!" balasnya. "Eh! Lu yang sendiri yang bego' malah ngatain gue bego'," balas gue sambil tertawa. Dan gue pulang ke rumah sambil dengerin Len mencak-mencak marah gak jelas layaknya orang gila.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

Udah tahu 'kan ceritanya? Jadi jangan berani manggil Rui dan Rei dengan sebutan coklat kalau gak mau tubuh lu yang jadi omongan mereka, seperti jerawatlah, gendutlah, dan lain-lain. Jangan pernah manggil Luka dengan sebutan tuna, kalau kalian gak mau kena lemparan buku yang tebelnya minta ampun. Jangan pernah manggil Kaito dan Gakupo dengan sebutan _BakAisu_ dan banci terong, kalau gak mau dapet ucapan halus tapi maknanya nusuk hati. Jangan pernah manggil Miku dengan sebutan _negi_ , kalau gak mau dapet ucapan ketus. Dan jangan pernah nyinggung kemaniakan gue dan Len kalau─

"Oi, _mikan, banana_! Ayo main! Temen-temen ngajak kalian!"

"GGGRRREEENNGGG!"

"Waduh! Gue ngomong ucapan keramat! MINNAAA! KABUURR!"

─gak mau diratain sama Roadroller kami. "MUAAHAHAHA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
